Talket and Speakpoint
Plot Evan and the gang are playing a game where you spin the bottle and then say the opposite of what word it lands on. Evan spins the bottle and it lands on puppet. (Evan): Ok. The opposite for puppet is, ummm, dummy? (Kevin): They're the same thing. This game is called Anto-Word, not Syno-Word. A thought bubble appears above Sharpoint, and it shows Sharpoint wanting some cinnamon. He pulls at Kevin's shirt. (Kevin): What do you want? Pizza? Pie? Fleen cake? (Evan): Pizza pie wrapped up in a fleen cake? Sharpoint put his fingers in a tube shape to represent cinnamon. (Evan): Tube? Tube....... some bird have beaks like tubes. A bird is an animal. Animal! Animal is the opposite of puppet! Evan picked up an animal and put it on the word puppet. The word lit up, then Anto-Word exploded. (Kevin): Good job, Sharpoint. You got the game to explode. And I just thought of the opposite for cheesecake! (Evan): They need to talk so that we can know what they want. (Kevin): I have some technology for this! Kevin went and got some technology. He came back and put it on Rocket and Sharpoint. The technology was twisted around Rocket's head like a bow, and handcuffs around Sharpoint's hands. (Evan): Try it again. Kevin twisted it, and accidentally tied it around all of them. Rocket: I can talk! Sharpoint: Me too! Now I can finally order a million anvils! Kevin removed the technology from him and Evan. (Evan): What a million anvils? A million anvils crashed through the roof. (Evan): I didn't even know a million anvils existed. (Kevin): You work on Rocket, I'll work on Sharpoint. Kevin started driving Sharpoint to the library. Sharpoint tried to open a bottle of water. Sharpoint: Can you open this water? Kevin twisted the cap off and gave it to Sharpoint. A bird flew in. Sharpoint: Bird! The bird flew around in the car, making it crash all over the place. Then, the bird flew out. Sharpoint finished his water, then threw the water out a hole. A piece of metal landed in front of the hole, and the cap reflected off it into Sharpoint's eye. Sharpoint: Owww! I hate birds! Back at the house...... Evan was throwing a stick behind Rocket. Rocket: I can talk now. I don't need that. Give me some FOOD! (Evan): Okay, here's some food. Evan threw an apple at Rocket, and it landed in his eye. Rocket: Oww! At the car...... A piece of metal fell in Kevin's eye. (Kevin): Ow! Back at the house...... An anvil fell in Evan's eye. (Evan): OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! No seriously, an anvil fell in my eye! That's more then the other stuff! At the library....... Kevin and Sharpoint were sitting down. (Kevin): Okay, now that you can talk and think, you need to start reading. Here's a book. Kevin handed Sharpoint a book. Sharpoint: Reading? That's awful! And I don't mean awful like full of awe. I mean awful like full of............bad books. Back at the house........ Evan got a signal. (Evan): Okay I got a signal, let's go. They left, and Evan turned into Upside Up. They went to a bank being robbed. There was a villain named Billionard who could control money. (Evan): Take this! Evan did a tail punch at Billionard, who made a dollar shield. Rocket shot acid at Billionard, and Billionard made dollar spring shoes and jumped into the air. He made a dollar jetpack and started flying away. Evan turned into Sportacus and carried Rocket towards Billionard. Billionard made a giant money sword and swung at Rocket. Rocket: I can melt dollars! Rocket shot acid at the giant money sword and melted it. Evan shot an exploding balls at Billionard, knocking him down. The police arrived. (Police): Thank you. I'll take these two. (Evan): Two? (Police): Billionard and that green guy. He melted money. That's illegal. Evan looked up at the sky. (Evan): CURSE YOU, ILLEGAL-NESS! They drove away with Rocket, and Kevin and Sharpoint arrived. Sharpoint: I hate reading, but I had to do it. I made the most of it by learning that tele means far away or distant. (Evan): I thought it meant mind. (Kevin): In that case, tele your own business. That was my book! Rocket broke out of the police car and ran back. Rocket: My business is far away? Maybe it is making ice cream. I LOVE ICE CREAM! They set out on a journey to find the ice cream store. It was in the middle of a desert. Rocket: It is making ice cream! DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHERRY FUDGE SWIRL, HERE I COME! They ran into the store. Rocket saw a giant double chocolate cherry fudge swirl. (Evan): It's too big. Rocket: Aww, fudge. (Ice Cream Worker): Here you go. The ice cream worker lifted up the ice cream and dropped it on the gang. Electricity was seen. Rocket ate the ice cream. (Evan): How was it? Rocket lifted his head. (Evan): You can talk now. Use your words. Rocket shook his head. (Kevin): The ice cream must have damaged the system. (Evan): Well, I'm glad they can't talk anymore. (Kevin): Me too. (Evan): Hey, what are we going to do with the a million anvils Sharpoint ordered? (Ice Cream Worker): A million anvils? Why didn't you just say so! Later..... (Ice Cream Worker): There you go. One giant anvil banana split. Rocket and Sharpoint ate it, and anvils got stuck in their teeth. (Evan): Ha ha ha. Safes fell in Rocket's eyes, Sharpoint's eyes, and Evan's eyes. (Evan): Oww! Kevin left. THE END Dancing Dude Caecus was dancing in a disco club. Ray runs through the side and crashes through a costume section. He comes out wearing disco clothes. Caecus runs out of the disco, and Ray chases him. Ray keeps tripping on his clothes. He gets a rocket from one of his slaves and attaches it to his clothes. He sends the rocket off to try to get it to come off, but the rocket snags him along too. Caecus is running, and Ray is flying on his rocket after Caecus. Caecus runs fast and jumps over a canyon, and the rocket runs out of fuel over the canyon and Ray falls down. He uses his afro as a parachute, and lands down where there is a purple monster. Ray dances for the monster, so the monster throws him back up. Ray chases Caecus again, then Caecus runs in circles around Ray. Ray turns around a lot and gets tangled up in his clothes, then Caecus ran away. The purple monster comes back up. (Purple Monster): Do another dance! Ray does not dance because he is tangled up in his clothes. The monster eats Ray. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero